


Exercise in Trust

by Kendas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendas/pseuds/Kendas
Summary: Her lack of patience was not the issue, though there were many things that were.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 19





	Exercise in Trust

**Warnings:** Very mild bondage

 **A.N:** So this started out with the intention of being an attempt at the quiet_ones 30 minute challenge that I posted. However, I sort of failed at that, going well over the time limit by an hour and also deciding to ignore a prompt once I realised I had failed.  
Not new, just uploading old stories from my livejounal.  
**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or locations used in this story are mine. They belong solely to the imagination of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury.

****

**  
**

Something to Prove

**   
  
**

“The problem -” Blaise enunciated the words carefully as if each one indicated an individual point. “- is that you have a lack of patience.”

Hermione scowled at him, her eyes narrowing. “I,” she said firmly, placing her hands on her hips, “have plenty of patience. I wouldn’t have done so well in potions had I not. Or been able to get on so well with Harry and Ron.” Much as she loved the boys they really did test her restraint sometimes, she admitted.

Blaise’s lips curled, and he stepped up to her, pressing her back against the dressing table and running his hand down her side. His lips quirked as an involuntary shiver passed through her. “If my memory recalls correctly you don’t always get on so well with them. I believe I’ve been witness to quite a few fractures in your friendship over the years.”

“Everyone has arguments,” Hermione insisted huffily. “That doesn’t mean I don’t have any patience.”

“I said lack, not none at all. I merely implied that it is in short supply,” Blaise countered smoothly, catching Hermione’s hand and turning it over, studying it curiously.

“Because that makes me feel so much less insulted.” Hermione rolled her eyes, but allowed Blaise to continue stroking his thumb over her palm, edging closer to her wrist with each swipe and forcing herself to deny with every caress how good such a simple touch from him felt.

“Yes, well, logically it should. Unless you agree secretly that you have none that would, of course, then go a long way to explain your slightly excessive reaction.” Blaise leant in and licked a patch of skin just below Hermione’s ear with the very tip of his tongue.

Hermione’s hand found the waistband of his trousers and tugged him against her as she lifted herself up onto the surface of the dressing table and spread her legs. “I have no such fear, Zabini. Perhaps it’s you that is worried about your own short comings. Like a lack of control.”

Blaise growled briefly. Hermione had been trying to hit low with that one, and Blaise knew it. He prided himself on his control. It was his security blanket. He had perfected it so that it was almost a fine art in his hands. He chuckled. “I think you should know by now, pet, that I have no such doubts,” He purred and trailed his tongue up the shell of her ear, stepping back sharply as soon as he felt her arch against him.

He watched her for a moment with a considering eye.

“What’s up, Blaise? Weighing up what you have to lose?”

He smiled and shook his head, but said nothing more. His silence said more than any answer could. He was plotting. He had that look in his eye like the first time he had seduced her. Confident, devious, dirty as hell and not a little triumphant. It set every nerve in Hermione’s body on alert.

Slowly he licked his lips and ran his eyes down over her in that way only he could. He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to one side, arching an elegant black eyebrow. “Prove it,” he said simply.

“Prove what?”

He raised his hand to his neck, his long dark fingers stroking down the expanse of his throat to his shirt. “I know I have nothing to loose, Hermione,” he said, his fingers starting to tug at the knot in his tie. “So prove you don’t either.” He whipped the tie off and stretched it out between his two hands, the ends seeming to coil around his fists of their own accord. 

Hermione was starting to get the feeling she had been duped. He wanted this. He had tricked her into it because he knew if he got her to this point, where it was her pride on the line, then she wouldn’t back down, because two things she definitely did not lack was stubbornness and pride, and Blaise was counting on them.

“Prove you have enough patience to let me tie you up and make you beg me to let you come. To make me stop repeatedly bringing you to the point of orgasm only to pull back just before you get that last step. You know I can do it, pet. It’s not much of a challenge, I suppose. A few whispered definitions from the dictionary gets you close enough, my tongue and fingers are barely put to the test, “ he cajoled, knowing just which buttons worked with her. He had spent long enough watching over the years after all. “And I know it won’t be my control that gives out first.” He added confidently, raising his eyebrow as he stepped up to her. “Get on to the bed, Hermione,” he purred, wrapping the tie around her neck and letting the silk frustratingly, tauntingly caress her skin instead of his hands.

“Arrogant, conceited-”

“What?” Blaise interrupted with an amused chuckle. “Arrogant, conceited what, pet? Don’t tell me the perfect little golden girl was about to swear?”

Hermione scowled up at him, but did not give him the answer he wanted to hear. She would not give him that pleasure. “Fine. If you insist on humiliating yourself, fine.” Hermione pushed Blaise away and strode across the room to the bed, shirking her clothes as she went. His tie was the last thing she removed, tossing it back to him just before she climbed upon his bed with a challenging look on her face. “I suppose you’ll be needed this?” she said over her shoulder.

Blaise simply smirked, watching with fascination as her body was gradually bared to him. He lifted his gaze from her arse and caught the tie tossing it to one side. “No, I think not,” he replied and started to make his own way to the bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he went. “I have something better in mind.”

Hermione looked up curiously at that.

“Better?”

“Umm. Lie down.”

Hermione paused for a moment. Their relationship was still relatively new, only a few months, and she was suddenly unsure, though given what she had already learned of his devious little mind she thought she had due course. “What’s this better idea?”

“See, no patience.”

“Blaise, this isn’t about patience, it’s about -” Hermione’s voice trailed off not able to voice the rest of her thought, knowing how much it could hurt him, because it had become quite clear since they had started dating that he prised what she had been about to say very highly. He had given it her, and Hermione had realised quickly how unusual that was for him. He still seemed surprised by the fact himself. Yet she had yet to give him hers fully. The war had taken hers almost entirely. There had been too many with questionable loyalties, too many red herrings, too many ambushes.

Blaise nodded and withdrew his wand slowly as though she was a wild animal, unpredictable, easily startled and about to attack him any moment. The analogy was quite apt in his opinion. He knew how quickly she could react these days to sudden movements. He had learnt during his first few weeks with her in the Department of Mysteries how quick she could be to startle. He had also learnt how quick she could draw her want and cast a full Body-Bind curse.

“I’m just going to cast a charm to bind you to the bed.” He explained and watched as Hermione’s posture eased up just a little, and she lay down. There seemed to be an internal struggle going on, playing out visibly on her face, but eventually she seemed to acquiesce control. Blaise’s nodded again, his face neutral, not wanting to give anything of what he was feeling away.

He climbed up onto the bottom of the bed and pointed his wand at where her hands were grasping one of the struts in his headboard. He felt her shiver beneath him for a moment as the silk strands erupted from the wand and twinned their way around her wrists.

Blaise placed his wand to one side and rose up above her, his smirk back in place. “Patience isn’t the only thing you are lacking, Hermione.” His fingers splayed across her belly as he spoke and smoothed their way up to her chest, cupping one of her breasts. 

“Really?” Hermione answered, sarcasm lacing her voice as she tested her bonds. “And what, pray tell, are the other virtues you believe I’m lacking?”

“Oh, I believe you lack a great many virtues. I hope you’ll lack more once tonight is through, but I wasn’t referring to those.” He hummed absently and plucked at one of her nipples, causing her to bite down on a moan. “I layered in a cancellation word to the charm on your wrists.” 

He tossed the titbit out too casually. It would have been easy, had the man above her been anyone other than Blaise Zabini, to think that such a word was added out of consideration, but Hermione was no longer naïve, and she knew that it had not been done for that reason. This was not just about patience; it was an exercise in trust. And Merlin knew neither of them were particularly good when it came to that little emotion. He wanted to see how far her trust went and in turn was demonstrating his own trust in her the only way he knew. 

Blaise grinned when she did not say thank you. “Actually, phrase would be more apt.” He leant down and pushed her head to one side with his nose, pressing his lips against her ear. “All you have to say is _’you win.’_ ”

Apparently he did not trust her that much. Hermione scowled furiously and swung her head around. “Blaise Zabini!” 

“Umm, no, that wouldn’t work, I plan on you saying it far too much in the next few hours, hopefully a few times in that bossy tone you just used,” he murmured, moving down her torso and pulling a nipple inside his mouth.

Hermione huffed and was about to argue when a finger reached up and pressed against her lips. 

“Uh uh. No point arguing, you’re not really in a conducive position for winning.” Blaise paused and lifted his finger. “You would never say it, Hermione,” he continued. “I had to pick something neither of us would say accidentally,” he explained innocently, resuming his path southwards, his tongue dipping inside her belly button.

Hermione’s scowl slipped with the first brush of his lips against her clit. “If you think I believe that, Zabini,” Hermione said, having to pause as her back lifted off the bed and she mewled while his tongue pushed inside her, “then you must doubt my intelligence as well as my patience,” she finished a little breathily.

Blaise lifted his head and licked his lips. “Oh, I’ve never once doubted that. I did pick it for the reason I gave, the fact that hearing you say those two little words would be rather satisfying just went unsaid because I assumed you were bright enough to have already inferred it.” Blaise smirked, and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Insufferable prat.”

“Really? Let’s see just how insufferable, shall we? I believe you have something to prove.”

“If I’m not mistaken,” Hermione replied, her head falling back against the pillow, definitely determined to prove something as her eyes fell closed. “So do you.”

_****_

~Nox~

__


End file.
